Forgotten Hurt
by Nameless Thus Lost
Summary: Haemon and Antigone were supposed to wed. They were in love. Haemon commits suicide over Antigone. Yet, there is very little interaction between the two. I tried to delve slightly into their relationship by writing two scenes in which they interact.
1. Chapter 1

Gah, I feel like a nerd for publishing this, but I really have been ignoring my writing (sad really, since I just started (;_;)) Unfortunately, I've been really busy with music lately, so I shouldn't be able to do much at all until the end of next week. Anywho, these are just two scenes that I wrote because I realized when I read Antigone that there is very little dialogue between Antigone and Haemon and I thought their relationship seemed rather flat, which I find odd seeing how Haemon commits suicide because of Antigone's death. :/

The first scene I wrote takes place before the beginning of the actual play, when Antigone is on her way to see Ismene and Haemon shows up. Enjoy fellow nerds/people who read this stuff! 8D

* * *

**Haemon: **Why do you hurry? There is a dark look upon your face, Antigone, and secrets oft lead the judgment of man astray.

**Antigone:** I am no man, Haemon, nor do I hide my intentions from you. I hurry only for the warm comfort of my sister, Ismene's company so we may grieve together.

**Haemon:** What has happened to leave the tears of maidens alone in their grief, with no comfort but for each other's?

**Antigone**: Ah! But have your ears bean deafened? Have you heard nothing of the edict that burdens my soul with such grief? It was Creon, yes, the man who fathered you, he, the man who now leads Thebes in my brothers' departed absence who struck this deathly blow to my heart! One brother, only one of the two whose fates destroyed the other in only an instant, only Eteocles has been given proper burial, entombed comfortably to pass on to Hades. Yet Polyneices, the brother unequally sided, judged by a prejudiced judge, he is condemned to wander eternally, with no rest along the Styx, coinless, begging to empty ears and company only to deceitful, impious souls that deserve far less than his company. He is to be forgotten, the victuals of crows, unwept, and unloved.

**Haemon:** Certainly this cannot be my father's judgment! I am your bridegroom and you no less than my bride soon to be! Surely you have been deceived!

**Antigone: **Ah! Is the son as blind as the father? What hides your eyes from the truth? Creon seeks to bring complete rule over the city. No one may question he whose might is proven great, even if his morals are weak. The punishment for violating this decree is death, no matter who commits such an act of kindness.

**Haemon:** And shall anyone do such a deed when faced with such a cost?

**Antigone:** …No one I am sure of it. My brother lies alone outside the walls, rotting, unclean, and yet guarded as some treasure, but for the opposite of means.

**Haemon: **And you shall do nothing of it either.

**Antigone:** What I will and won't do is of my own free will and should not be the concern of anyone else, not even you nor my own dear sister, though she is all I have left.

**Haemon: **You will not interfere. My father's judgment is harsh, and is ill to forgive.

**Antigone: **I will at least mourn with my sister. That I cannot be stopped from. I ask you for nothing, save your silence to your father.

**Haemon: **And I offer only my good advice: save what is left of the house of Oedipus and let your brothers' deaths free from your mind. For you I will keep silent of your views, however I am not ill-acquainted with your obstinate tendencies, and I promise you that no good comes from rashness.

**Antigone:** You need not worry yourself. I only seek justice, nothing more. My matters are not the king's. The history of the house of Oedipus is cheerless, and poses no threat to him.

**Haemon: **I fear for you, Antigone. Your antics will one day destroy you if you cannot control your whims. But I shall choose to believe you as I am certain you care for your own sake as much as I care for you.

**Antigone:** I hope you spoke in means as to flatter yourself; else your statement bodes ill for me. Fear not, there is little to be concerned with. Now leave me. I seek to be alone with Ismene.

****[_Exit_]


	2. Chapter 2

**__**M'kay, so now I'm writing about the events that occurred before Antigone hangs herself followed by Haemon stabbing himself. It's commonly thought that Haemon finds Antigone's dead body after forcing his way into the sealed off cave that Antigone was put in, however, I wrote it so that he was in there waiting for her to begin with.

* * *

_**SCENE 2**_

**Antigone: **Haemon? What fate has brought you here?

**Haemon: **The fates designs are not with us. I came of my own accord, and hid in the cave before it was closed.

**Antigone:** For what purpose? Now we are both entrapped, alone with no help or guidance, only sorrow.

**Haemon:** I have not yet given in to fate. My father will eventually come to his senses and-

**Antigone:** Oh Haemon! Do you listen to yourself when you speak? Do your ears take no notice of your foolishness? Creon is arrogant and shall change his mind for no one. You have only doomed yourself for no more than my company.

**Haemon:** _My _foolishness? I only ever thought for you. Did I not warn you not to act rashly? Your pride blinds you as much as it does my father.

**Antigone: **Creon is impious and cruel!

**Haemon:** …Have faith Antigone. We are not dead yet.

**Antigone:** And you treat death as if it were the worst of evils.

**Haemon:** Isn't it? Death is what began this incident, and it seems you believe death is the only way to end it. Death has caused so much hurt for you, and if much more follows, I fear I… Oh Antigone, do you have no hope left that my own diminishes?

**Antigone:** I see no hope around me. I see my own sister who has betrayed my dead brother, hiding cowardly behind the man who has caused my brother's permanent damnation by saluting the other in death, himself surely joyous only due to receiving the crown himself. I see you, Haemon, come to join me in my demise. I see that Thebe's will fall for the sins of one man. I see that my martyrdom will ride forever on the tongues of man, emblazoned in the histories amongst the gods and this, only this, gives me hope.

**Haemon:** Hope? That is not hope! Can you not see the madness in your words? Between the haughtiness of you and my father, not a man, nor child shall be left standing in all of Thebes!

**Antigone:** You forget that my martyrdom is simply the only option. We are trapped, if you can seek to understand that, and I am unsure if escape is possible.

**Haemon:** Unsure yes, but it isn't impossible. Promise me you won't bring yourself to an end any earlier than is necessary. I am unsure how long I may go on myself alone.

**Antigone:** Do not fret, you are strong and even so I would not end myself before your waking eyes. I could not do such a thing to you.

**Haemon:** I can believe that readily, though I fear that you could not.

**Antigone:** Believe as you shall, but that is my vow to you, as sure as the sun sits in the sky in the morn and the moon at night.

**Haemon:** So shall your promise keep and so I shall believe you.

**Antigone:** It will Haemon, it will. But for now, such speak of the future wearies me, and I wish to sleep.

**Haemon:** And I also, for in sleep all hurts are lost and hunger is gone.

**Antigone:** And in sleep there is no need to fear. Sleep will benefit the both of us now, for we both will need it.

**Haemon:** Sleep well Antigone, and if the fates will it, tomorrow wake.

**Antigone:** And you also Haemon.

[_Haemon sleeps, but Antigone wakes and tears her clothes to make a noose_]

**Antigone: **Forgive me Haemon. But for too long have I lived in this sadness. My unhappy parents, my brothers, they beckon me to join them. The pain will all be gone, leaving nothing, no Antigone, no name left to the House of Oedipus, only peaceful death. And then Creon will be hated. Hated for what he has done, how he has martyred the last of Oedipus, how the gods will punish him! And Haemon, I needn't worry for you. You worry enough for the both of us. You will wed another and escape this tragedy.

[_Antigone finishes the noose and hangs it_]

**Antigone: **Good shall come from this Haemon.


End file.
